Angels and Demons
by FALLEN-S
Summary: Demons have captured a part of the Earth and made their existence known to Humans and Angels. Now, as Yami, Demon High Leader-to-be holds his hunt, he meets others of different races who will change both fate and destiny... Please R&R!
1. The First Chapter

**Angels and Demons**

Author: Fallen Angel*Little Loner*Eternal Night-Seraph 

FALLEN-S: Hi! *waves* This is my first fic, so don't be too hard on me! Also, Japanese sayings are taken from a translation website so they might not be right... Translations are given at the bottom and hopefully, someone can give me a site which lets me translate English into Japanese... u.u 

Warning: Rating will go higher as time passes...

---

Ione Kamiya was not an ordinary sixteen-year-old teenager. She wore a blue top that reveals her shoulder and her shoulder-length brown hair with some black stripes with golden bangs and a long purple dress with a slit up to halfway up her thigh and a pair of black high-heels completed the image. Her skin was paled to a vampire's colour and she wore dark purple eye-shadow, which matched pretty well with her blue eyes and there was a birthmark of a holy cross on her forehead.

Such an irony to her birthrights.

"I repeat for the hundredth time, you are a Spirit Demon," her mother said, amused. "Spirit Demons have high positions and reputations to make, you can't just walk out and make friends with any Normal Demons. Also, you, being two hundred and thirty years-old, are already near your Three-Hundredth-Year Anniversary."

"Onee-chan, just listen to Okaa-san," Ione's younger twin sister, Violet persuaded.

Violet looked almost alike to Ione, except the fact that she wasn't born with any birthmark and her hair was blue, with violet bangs and she wore a red top with a long, purple skirt that reached the ground. 

Ione rolled her eyes and pushed back her bang, sighing, knowing she could never win them both in an argument. "Fine," she said, giving up and walking out of the door angrily.

Ione slammed the door and spread her red feathery wings on the doorstep, behind taking flight, enjoying the cool wind against their face. The demons had long since taken over a few parts of Earth, earning fear from the Humans and Fallen ones. But victory doesn't come without a price, and quite a few demons were slaughtered just to conquer this few land, due to the Angels and Humans who were working together unknowingly.

"Thinking again, Ione-chan?"

That sweet voice startled her out of her flight but she managed to maintain herself and stared at thin air, growling with the fierceness of a wild predator. "Come out, Yukiko-chan!"

Her answer to command was a shoulder-length silver-haired Star Demon who was wearing a dark sapphire top, revealing her stomach and a cross hanging from the blue top with a blue dress that looked like Violet's only that it was as revealing as Ione's. Around her neck was a necklace that resembled a bat and her forehead had a birthmark, that of an equal-length cross. Her lips were deliciously coloured with black, contrasting with her pale skin and hazel brown eyes. Black demon wings with blue sapphires embed on the top supported the other Star Demon in the air.

"Hello Ione-chan," the two hundred and fifty-six Star Demon, Yukiko Morita greeted with a rather seductive tone that made Ione shiver.

"Yukiko-chan, what are you doing here?" Ione asked, trying not to insult the older Demon, who was her good friends but was also well-known to be destined to become the next High Diviner.

"Yami onii-chan wants us to join him on a hunt, Ione-chan," Yukiko said, amused at how the younger Demon was trying to treat her with respect.

Yami was Yukiko's elder brother and the Shadow Demon who was destined to become the next Demon High Leader and now Ione was being invited to one of the hunts. Ione was close to extreme happiness, but kept her cool 

"Yami-san wants to hunt... What kind of hunt, Yukiko-chan?" 

"Random," Yukiko-chan answered truthfully. There were rarely any more Angels, Fallen or Humans walking or flying out now, since they were all informed of the Demons and their presence. "But we have to make sure Yami onii-chan gets good stuff, eh?"

Ione nodded eagerly. "When is the hunt?"

"Today, afternoon or we could start right now... But I think I best get more Demons to come with us. Get Violet-chan too. Yami onii-chan and the others will meet you at the Second Village."

---

Yugi and Ryou were bored, one because they weren't allowed out anymore and two, because they had to learnt how to fight and the two little hundred year-old Angels didn't want to learn to fight.

"Are you two okay?" Lita flew in and asked. She was a three hundred and fifty-six years-old Angel, with auburn red hair down to her shoulders, pretty bright green eyes and wearing a black dress that stopped being buttoned from breast onwards, showing her mini dress, belly button and thighs. Not one would expect from an Angel, but those were days long ago. Her wings were normal Angel wings, if not for the fire burning in them, proving her being of a Flame Angel.

"Lita-san, can we go out and play?" Yugi asked pleadingly. "I don't want to stay inside and learn fighting from Duke-san anymore."

"Please Lita-san," Ryou begged.

Lita tried to looked away, but it was too late as she had fallen under the cuteness of the two young angels. "Fine, just as long as my ototo-chan, Malik comes with you." 

And the two angels spread their feathery wings, out to find Malik before the three of them flew down to Earth.

---

Eos Ohashi wasn't a Angel, Human nor Demon. She was one of the Fallen, the Angels who decided to watch the War instead of taking sides, hated by the Angels, but maybe not as much by the Demons. After, all it was just less Angels standing in their way.

Eos was a special one hundred and fifty years old Fallen, because she was half-Demon and half-Angel, one breed that was thought never to be, proven wrong by her parents, a Male Angel and a Female Demon. And the funny thing was that her parents had both been siblings of the High Leaders then.

Eos didn't look normal either, her appearance seemed to be a combination of a Demon and an Angel. Her left side had rosy skin with golden hair, blue eyes and red lips. Her right side had the skin colour of a vampire, black lips, hazel eyes and brown hair. The dress she was currently in seemed to represent her a lot, with black on the right and white on the left. Her wings were made of black feather except the top part which was white and shiny.

And now, Eos was waiting for the rest of her Demon friends to turn up and start the hunt.

First to arrive was her cousin, Yami Morita. "Hello Yami-kun," she greeted him and he returned hers.

Next was her other cousin, Yukiko-chan, with two Spirit Demons who seemed as though they were twins.

"Anata no namae wa nan to iimasu ka?" Eos asked the Spirit Demons.

"Ione-chan and Violet-chan, meet Eos-chan, my younger cousin who is a Fallen."

"O-ai dekite ureshii desu," the three chorused together to each other.

"How many more, gaki?" Yami asked, his voice filled with boredom.

"Onii-chan!" Yukiko said, pouting. "Bakura-kun, Marik-kun and Seto-kun are coming!" 

As thought her words were the cue, three figures appeared. The first had long white hair and harden brown eyes, wearing a skin-tight leather shirt that looked one-size too small and a ass-hugging black leather pants. There was a chocker belt on his neck and another one round his waist. This was Bakura Kirisawa. His wings were those of a bat, except it was see-through.

The second wore a silver shirt that didn't reach his belly button and long black pants. He wore an outer jacket with belts on his wrists. His white blond hair was extremely fluffy and his amethyst eyes were cold yet anticipating something and his wings were feathery and the colour of his eyes. This was Marik Kirisawa, cousin of Bakura.

The third wore what Yami and Bakura was wearing, the skin-tight shirt and pants, with chocker belts. You get it? He had beautiful blue eyes and brown hair. This was Seto Kaiba. 

"Konnichiwa, not sorry we are late," Bakura said, smirking.

"As usual," Yami said, grinning. 

"Can we start now?" Marik whined. "I hunger for blood, Yami-kun!"

Yami flashed him a fanged smile. "Let the hunt begin!" He unfolded his wings quickly as then flew into the sky, the others following him, scanning the area for signs of movement.

---

Yugi laughed as he flew at top speed, away from Ryou who was the catcher. "You can't catch me, Ryou-kun!"

"Me either, Ryou-kun!" Malik screamed, sticking out his tongue.

Yugi grinned as Ryou got distracted by Malik and then he flew down, landing softly on the concrete ground.

"And I was wondering whether I was dreaming," a quiet voice remarked.

Yugi turned round to look at two girls, a blond and a red-head. The blond spoke again, "It's an angel, Amber."

The blond wore a blue sweater and long blue pants, nothing out of the ordinary. But the red-head had a weird aura coming off her. The clothes she wore was a mini tube, red and black stripes and a red jacket to cover a bit of it. Her long skirt was also red, with designs sewn all over. She was wearing a necklace and the pendant was red and her eyes were hazel. It seem as though this girl loved red very much.

The red-head, Amber toss her hair. "Angel? Bah, I tell you, Lana. Angels are not good to mess with."

"You are not a Human," Yugi said to Amber. "What are you?" His voice was shaking, mainly because he feared that this girl might be one of the fearful Fallens, those beings that were even more cruel than Demons.

"I am a Halfling, little Angel," Amber said, smirking. "But I won't harm you, however, I suggest that you-"

Before she could complete her words, another voice spoke out. 

"Looks like we have our prey now, Yami-san."

The three turned to face eight winged creatures, hovering in the air, looking at them with glee and amusement or regret (In Eos' case).

"An Angel, a Halfling and a Human, what a catch!" the silver-haired female exclaimed. "Look Yami onii-chan! A clone of you!"

"Obvious observation, gaki." was all Yugi's clone, Yami said.

"No female Angels," the white-blond Demon said, scowling with displeasure.

"Marik-kun, the hunt isn't over yet," the violet-hair Demon said, smiling.

"No, not yet. What Violet-chan said is true, it never ends till each Hunter finds one unless they do not want," the half-blond, half-brunette girl said, smiling gently. "But that little Angel looks so cute, no?"

"Back away Demons!" Amber hissed.

"Eos-chan, a Halfling that can talk sense!" the white-haired demon said, smirking.

All but Eos laughed at that joke.

"Bakura-kun, it isn't funny. This girl is a Cat Demon," Eos explained. "With a fiery temper, seeing as how you like red. The Human is just a normal Human."

"With knowledge of us," the brunette Demon said.

"Well? Anyone making a move?" Yami asked. 

"Yami onii-chan, you first," the 'gaki' said, smirking. 

"I claim my little look-alike," Yami said, smirking. "Anyone else?"

There was silence.

Yami shrugged. "Well, the other two would be taken back, use as toys, I guess."

"I am not a toy for you!" Amber hissed, turning back into her first form, that of a lioness, but the Demons were ready. 

Bakura casted a spell of Blind onto the cat while Marik wove a spell of Capture. Amber was a prisoner in a matter of seconds. Yugi, however, tried to fly away, but Yukiko too, woved a spell of Capture. Yugi then tried shooting a spell of Holy at Yukiko but Yukiko, being a Star Demon, was unaffected and Captured Yugi.

Lana had too, tried to escape, but she could only run and it was an easy matter to fly down and capture her, and that was just what Yami did.

"Hey, Yami-san!" Violet yelled. "Where to keep them?"

Yami looked at her for a second then cursed bitterly. Out of excitement, he had forgotten to weave a spell of Prison to create a place to keep their prey.

Then, a voice called out. "Need help?"

The speaker was also a Halfling, by her Eagle wings. She had amethyst hair (with a purple heather in it) with light blue eyes and all she wore was a spider-web like clothing that barely covered her chest and a long blue skirt with decorations of the pentacle.

"Hoshi-chan!" Eos screamed with delight and ran to hug her childhood friend.

Hoshi grinned at everyone and curtseyed for the males.

"Hello, Hoshi-chan," Yami greeted as he handed the Human to Ione.

"I repeat, Yami-kun, do you need help with the Prison?"

"What do you think?" he asked.

Hoshi smiled. She waved her hand, weaving a spell of Prison and a White Hole appeared. "This hole leads to a blank room in my house, Yami-kun. Take it or leave it."

Yami took it and pushed the three prisoners into the room. "Arigato gozaimasu, Hoshi-chan."

"Douitashimashite," Hoshi replied.

"Hoshi-chan, join us?" Marik asked.

"Nah," Hoshi replied, winking. "I want to go back and tease the prisoners. Bakura-kun, catch!" She threw to Bakura a container which she kept the White Hole with.

"Yami-kun, I'm going with her," Eos said.

"See you two later," Yami said, smiling and the rest of the Demons continued their hunt.

---

Meanwhile, Ryou caught up with Malik. "Tag! Yugi-kun! The game's over!" There was no reply. Ryou bit his lip and shouted again, "Yugi-kun?"

Malik joined in. "Yugi-kun? Where are you? The game's over!"

Then, they spotted a tri-coloured hair person approaching them with many others behind. "Yugi-kun, did you make new friends?" Ryou shouted at the group.

"Demons!" Malik hissed as he took Ryou's hand and flew away, but was stopped by the tri-coloured hair Demon.

"Yugi-kun?" Ryou asked. "Wait, you're not Yugi-kun, what have you done with him, Demon?"

"The little look-alike?" the silver-haired Demon asked, blinking. "Yami onii-chan! They are friends of your look-alike!"

"Yet another obvious observation, gaki imouto-chan," Yami said, smirking as he took in the sight of the two angels.

"Now we have look-alikes!" the white hair and white blond Demon exclaimed.

"Does everybody in the world have look-alikes?" the violet-haired one asked, annoyed.

"Well, I _am_ your look-alike, onee-chan," the blond one countered. 

"Urusei," the violet-haired one muttered, while the other Demons laughed.

"What did you do with Yugi?" Ryou shouted.

"Yugi-kun? That's his name? He's so kawaii!" the silver haired Demon exclaimed. "But Yami onii-chan claimed him already as prey..." She pouted.

"Prey?" Malik whispered, his eyes widening. "But that means-" _Means Yugi would ever truly escape the Demon Yami-san unless the Demon Yami-san dies..._

As if Yami knew what he was thinking, Yami smirked, and nodded. "Well, now that we have our next prey, who wants to claim?"

"I claim my look-alike," Malik's look-alike said.

"And I claim mine," Ryou's look alike said.

"Never!" Malik screamed as he pulled Ryou along but got caught in a spell of Capture. "Ryou-"

But his scream was too late as Ryou was pulled into the White hole. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact as he, too, got pulled in.

---

Isis was mediating until she felt a twist in the balance. "Isis onee-chan?" a voice asked. Isis opened her eyes to look Lita, her younger sister. "Malik-kun, Yugi-kun and Ryou-kun went out and haven't come back yet!"

"You let them out?" Isis let her voice go cold and accusing.

Lita flinched. "Sorry Isis onee-chan, but they look so kawaii and I couldn't-"

"Lita imouto-chan, you are the worst Priestess I have ever seen in my life!" Isis screamed. "Get out of my sight now!"

Lita quickly scrambled out of the room at the speed of light.

"Joey-kun! Enter!" Isis called out.

A blond Angel entered the room, his brown wings tucked so he could walked properly. "Yes, Isis-san?"

"I want you to embark to Earth to find Yugi-kun, Malik-kun and Ryou-kun. Use your powers well if they are captured, which they most likely are. Also, bring Anzu-chan and Honda-chan with you. They can help you very much."

"Yes, Isis-san."

And with that, the one hundred and twenty-eight year old Earth Angel spread his wings and flew to Earth. 

---

FALLEN-S: As promised, the translation! But I'm still not sure about elder sister, so my guess is onee-chan... If you know the real translation and see any mistake, please email or review. Email's in my bio! Thankies! ^^

Yugi: Review! ^^

FALLEN-S: Reviewers for this chapter get their favourite Yu-Gi-Oh card. To get it, review and tell me your favourite card and you will receive it in the next chapter! ^^

Yami: Tempting... .;;

Yugi: I WANT A DARK MAGICIAN! ^^

**Translation;**

Onee-san - Elder Sister

Okaa-san - Mother

Onii-chan - Elder Brother

Anata no namae wa nan to iimasu ka? - What is your name?

O-ai dekite ureshii desu. - Nice to meet you.

Gaki - Brat

Konnichiwa. - Good afternoon.

Arigato gozaimasu. - Thank you very much.

Douitashimashite. - You're welcome.

Imouto-chan - Little Sister

Urusei - Shut up!


	2. Filler Chapter

FALLEN-S: Okay, this is a filler chapter, because FF.net doesn't allow chapters only with ANs. Yeah. 

---

Eos flew after Hoshi, a rather confused look on her face. Why would Angels be doing out here, especially when most knew about the Demons? "Hoshi-chan, do you think it's a trap?" she asked out to the Halfling in front of her. 

"It might be," was all Hoshi's answer. 

Eos shrugged, learning to trust the Halfling's six sense and quickly increased her speed, catching up with the Halfling. "So, Hoshi-chan, what to do with the prey?"

Hoshi fixed her with a weird look. "Why are you wondering that, Eos? I thought you were not interested in the Hunt?"

Eos grinned as her two different-coloured eyes lit up. "Yami-kun's look-alike was so kawaii! I couldn't help-"

"And I thought Yukiko was the one who went girly and hyper over cute boys," Hoshi remarked calmly. "Rather ironic to her name, don't you agree?"

"But that doesn't matter, Hoshi-chan! What matters now is whether you would-"

Eos stopped speaking as they entered Hoshi's house, in awe of its grandness. The carpets were all red, all gold and silver were polished to shine their brightest and even the wall was waxed. "Hoshi-chan, are you okay? Why is your house so clean?" Hoshi just laughed nervously as she walked up the stairs. 

"I like clean houses... I can't stand cockroaches!"

That statement caused Eos to raise one eyebrow skeptically before she started to laugh. "An eagle, afraid of cockroaches?" Hoshi turned to frown at her but Eos's laughter was contagious and the two of the laughed as they made their way to the "prison".

---

End Of Filler Chapters

A/N: The next chapter shall be out soon. ^_^


	3. The Second Chapter

**Angels and Demons**

Author: Fallen Angel*Little Loner*Eternal Night-Seraph

FALLEN-S: Due to Oklina's request about not deleting the story... I won't, since I'm so good! But keep the reviews coming in, kay? *does doggie eyes* *.* Wow... *faints* 

Yami: *blinks*

Yugi: o_O'' 11 reviews! No wonder...

FALLEN-S: *starts to cry* I love you all... *breaks down*

Yami, Yugi: O_O''

FALLEN-S: *rubs tears away* Thank you so much! *hands out a set of Dark Magician cards to all 12 reviewers*

**FANFICTION**

**Oklina** - I won't delete the story anymore... Yes, I wanted it kind of slow... Yay! Thanks! 

**Zypher Dragon a.k.a. Diamond **- Thank you for being the first to add me into you Favourite Author's List! Thank you! 

**It'sHardToBelieve** **- ^^ **Thank you for your review! 

**Shayde-Sailor Phoenix** **-** I've read fics like this too, and they inspired me... Really? *blushes*

**Mediaminer**

**GreenFairy **- .;; I know there are many OCs but there aren't many characters that fit into the roles in Yu-Gi-Oh so I resorted to using OCs. Another reason was that... It started out as a Original story, but Yu-Gi-Oh came into the story somehow... *hides downloaded YGO files behind her* But I will use characters from other Animes next!

**TechnicalDragon –** Not deleting!

**Mandy D.**– Not deleting!

**Sharon MacKinnon – **Thanks! 

**Dark_Fox – **Thanks! 

**DA 101** – Thanks!

**Samantha J.C – **^_^ I've asked someone and "Konnichiwa" has both meanings. Some of my friends learn Jap, you see, so I just ask them for some translations. *gives Samantha a Witch Of The Black Forest card plus Dark Magician set* ^_^

Yami: -.-'' Baka. Left us alone for so long. 

FALLEN-S: Do me a favor, Yugi. Get him away before I kill him.

Yugi: Okay! *pulls Yami away and shuts him in closet*

FALLEN-S: o.O;; Filler chapter is also put inside here, and so this story has ONLY two chapters. Filler doesn't count. =P

Warning: Rating will go higher as time passes... Plenty of swearing here.

---

Eos flew after Hoshi, a rather confused look on her face. Why would Angels be doing out here, especially when most knew about the Demons? "Hoshi-chan, do you think it's a trap?" she asked out to the Halfling in front of her. 

"It might be," was all Hoshi's answer. 

Eos shrugged, learning to trust the Halfling's six sense and quickly increased her speed, catching up with the Halfling. "So, Hoshi-chan, what to do with the prey?"

Hoshi fixed her with a weird look. "Why are you wondering that, Eos? I thought you were not interested in the Hunt?"

Eos grinned as her two different-coloured eyes lit up. "Yami-kun's look-alike was so kawaii! I couldn't help-"

"And I thought Yukiko was the one who went girly and hyper over cute boys," Hoshi remarked calmly. "Rather ironic to her name, don't you agree?"

"But that doesn't matter, Hoshi-chan! What matters now is whether you would-"

Eos stopped speaking as they entered Hoshi's house, in awe of its grandness. The carpets were all red, all gold and silver were polished to shine their brightest and even the wall was waxed. "Hoshi-chan, are you okay? Why is your house so clean?" Hoshi just laughed nervously as she walked up the stairs. 

"I like clean houses... I can't stand cockroaches!"

That statement caused Eos to raise one eyebrow skeptically before she started to laugh. "An eagle, afraid of cockroaches?" Hoshi turned to frown at her but Eos's laughter was contagious and the two of the laughed as they made their way to the "prison".

---

Yugi groaned and looked up into the face of the Halfling, Amber. "Are you okay, Angel?" the Human asked. His amethyst eyes glanced over to the young Human who smiled at him. "We are all their prisoners."

Then, he heard laughter and saw two people coming in.

"Demons!" Amber hissed angrily and wanted to strike them but was pushed back due to the force of the cage that surrounded them.

"Never underestimate me," the Halfling, as they now realised said. "I'm Hoshi by the way!" She grinned and nudged her companion. "By the way, I'm a Halfling and she, Eos-chan, is a Fallen."

"Fallen!" Both Cat-Demon and Angel were shocked. "You're joking, Halfling," Amber muttered.

Hoshi shook her head, shrugging. "If you don't want to believe me... Go ahead."

Amber cursed.

It was then a Black Hole opened and released two more Angels who landed safely on Amber.

"YUGI-KUN!" the albino-Angel shouted and hugged his friend.

"OWW! GET OFF, FUCKERS!" Amber yelled.

"RYOU-KUN!" Malik screamed and pulled his friend off the PMS-ing Cat-Demon who was shooting occasional venomous look that would have done a ten thousand 'OVERKILL' on everyone in the room. Lucky for everyone else, this wasn't FFX.

"Yugi? So that's your name? Yugi Mutoh?" Eos asked, her voice sounding forced and strained. 

"So what if it it?" Malik asked, snarling. "Fallen."

"Son of the High Angel? Hoshi-chan! The irony!"

Hoshi grinned. "To think Yami-san-" She smirked at the confused looks on the faces of the prisoners. "Yami Morita," she explained, earning shocked looks from only the Cat Demon.

"The Morita family!" Amber hissed angrily and flew to strike at the two people who were not in the cage, only to fail again. 

"Trust the neko-chan to have a bad temper," Hoshi remarked cheerfully.

"Wait till I get my hands on you! I'll drink your blood!" Amber yelled back. 

"I'm so scared... neko-chan," Hoshi taunted, grinning. 

Yugi was shocked. _I never knew the Halflings and Cat Demons squabbled like that._ He looked around, trying to find some way to let them all escape... 

"I AM NOT A NEKO!"

"Oh, then what are you?"

"I'M A CAT DEMON, YOU BIRD-BRAIN!"

"I'm a Eagle Demon. Now, shush," Hoshi said, smiling and bowing at the prisoners. But the Cat Demon was not to be put down and started arguing at the top of her voice.

Yugi took this chance to study the Fallen. She was quite pretty, her eyes odd-looking, each side a different colour... But she looked familiar. Strangely, Yugi felt as though he should know her, someone part of his family... But she was a Fallen. And Fallens were evil.

"Yugi-kun! We have to get out of here!" Ryou's voice broke through his thoughts urgently. "You're the Leader, and you can't be captured by the Demon and especially-" - here his voice turned sour - "-a Fallen!"

"Oh that's right, hate me," Yugi thought he heard the Fallen mutter in what seemed like a rather cheerful voice. He looked carefully at her again, and he was very sure that her blue eyes were very familiar... Like his uncle's...

---

Solomon was nervous. He was High Leader of the Angels, and it seems that his grandson, the heir, was missing, presumably dead. What's more, there was to be a meeting with the many leaders of each race, Human, Angel, Demon, Fallen and Halfling. And he had to go, with no excuses. It was an important event, and by not showing up, the race was now giving face to the others. And it could lead to a bloody murder. 

He nodded at his two guards, and the three spread out their wings, flying onto Earth, Human Territory. There, Pegasus Morita, High Leader of Demons, Aadi Taku, Leader of the Halflings, Keith Howard, Leader of the Human and there was also Ithil of the Fallens. 

"Ithil-san." he said, acknowledging her. Ithil was wearing a long silver dress, a pendant of a black cross round her neck and blue feathery wings that formed an arc behind her. Her amber eyes merely flicked and looked at him for one second, before looking away again. It was like this always, that one girl against him. "So you came."

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked, then looked at him in disgust again, before walking over to Aadi, the blond Halfling, her dark grey eyes shining at the fact that Ithil of the Fallen was speaking to her. Aadi looked rather deliciously pretty, wearing a colourful blouse that stopped inches before her stomach and a pendant hanging from the end. Her pants were that exact design, and she carried around a scythe, and a bird was resting in her hair. Then, she looked towards him again and smirked, mouthing the word, "Otou-san."

His heart nearly stopped. He longed to be acknowledged like that normally, but he knew that she was using a mocking tone towards him, towards the father she had loved so long ago, but hated since an incident. "Ah! Solomon-san!" He turned to face the white-haired High Leader of Demons. "Long time no see, no?"

Solomon sighed, and started to listen to the ever-boring Pegasus talk about himself and his son.

---

"Boring. I don't see anymore prey," Yami muttered, yawning. He scowled at Bakura who was snickering at him. "What's it to you, Bakura-kun?"

"Oh Yami-kun, don't you know? The little look-a-likes?" Bakura snickered again. "Mine, Yami-kun, don't you think a certain someone's attention has been focused on them? And what about Pegasus-sama? I think he would be jealous."

"Nani? Nande?" Yami asked, shocked at Bakura's words, causing the rest of the group to stare at him. 

"Why, Yami-kun, "Seto started, "Baka! Don't you understand at all?" 

"Understand what?" Yami asked, blinking at all his friends, who in turn stared back at him. "That Pegasus-sama is gay?" Everyone sweatdropped and stared at him again, and seconds passed in silence. 

"Yami onii-chan... Pegasus-sama has always have a liking for Angels," Yukiko explained. "Whenever otou-san goes hunting, Pegasus-sama always demand a tribute from otou-san –"

"How come I didn't know?" Yami demanded from his friends. "Why did you tell me only now, imouto-chan?"

"Because otou-san said not to tell you..." was her reply. "Because otou-san said that Pegasus-sama must live fro the sake for all Demons..." 

**---**

**Translation;**

Nani – What?

Nande – Why?/What for?

**FALLEN-S:** I'm really really sorry... *sniffs* The new year was too hard for me... And I had to type over time. Then came the message about no Author's Notes. I am STRESSED. I'm also very sorry about the length. *sniffs* I just wanted to post this up soon...

Yami: *pats FALLEN-S* Don't worry. You have us!

Yugi: *nods*


End file.
